1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an input device having at least an operation body on which a rotation operation is capable of being performed, and specifically relates to an input device including a touch pad which is provided on a back surface side of an operation body and detects approach or contact of a finger.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an input device provided in a center console of a vehicle or the like, an input device is known which includes an operation body freely rotated and reciprocated relative to a base member, in which the operation body includes an operation knob formed in a cylindrical shape having a top surface portion, in which a touch pad for detecting approach or contact of a finger with respect to the top surface portion is provided on a back surface side of the top surface portion constituting the operation knob, and in which an input is made by approach or contact of a finger with respect to the top surface portion of the operation knob as well as a rotation operation and a pressing operation of the operation body. Such an input device is, for example, an input device disclosed in International Publication No. 2010/000281.
In an input device having a touch pad, it is necessary to provide a support body which supports the touch pad. In an existing input device, a support body is provided within a base member, a wire to the touch pad is located therein, and a detection portion for detecting a rotation operation and a pressing operation of an operation body is located on a peripheral portion of the support body. Thus, a space for locating the detection portion needs to be ensured outward in the radial direction of the input device, and this inhibits size reduction of the input device.
These and other drawbacks exist.